


What a Dickwad

by leopardprintpants



Series: Negan Smut Week [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cumshot, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Facials, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Reader is so fucking d o n e, Road Head, Savior Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardprintpants/pseuds/leopardprintpants
Summary: You aren't really into the arrogance and ridiculous sex drive of your boss, but you're up to doing certain favors for him when his wives aren't around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd post for Negan Smut Week yayy

"You need to stop." I said as Negan got into the driver's seat beside me, giving me Lucille so I could gently place her to the left of my legs, leaning against the dashboard. He chuckled and looked at me in false innocence.

"Stop what, sweetheart?" He asked sweetly, sliding the key into the ignition and turning it. The engine started and we waited for the Saviors to drive out of the gate before us.

"Getting hard whenever you fucking look at me." I sneered blatantly, leaning back in my seat and glaring at his bulge as he drove after everyone else. Normally, I'd be the one to drive, but he'd told me to move when I sat in the driver's seat.

"Can't fucking help it. Can ya fucking blame me?" My boss flirted, glancing at me before turning his gaze back to the trucks a little ways ahead of us. I scoffed and rolled my eyes as Negan grinned.

He reached a gloved hand to pat my crossed arms, making me lose the position so he could take my hand and lead it to his crotch. I kept it there as he moved his hand back onto the steering wheel. A few silent moments of me silently fuming caused him to cast a look towards me.

" _Well?_ " The man's impatient expression asked.

I rolled my eyes again and moved my other hand to undo Negan's belt and pants. He chuckled and leaned back in his seat as I begrudgingly took out his rock-hard cock, starting to stroke it immediately. Of course, he noticed.

"A bit eager there, huh, sweetheart?" He teased, watching me with lust-glazed eyes. I scoffed.

"Eager? More like impatient." I said, frowning. After a few more strokes, I suddenly lit up and made eye contact. "Don't get _cock_ y with me, old man."

I had tugged him a bit harder with the pun and he groaned out of both pleasure and cringe, glaring at the road.

"You know I fucking hate it when you-- Oh, fucking _Christ_ \--" Negan almost threw his head back, but luckily kept it forward when I interrupted him by leaning down and taking as much as I could into my mouth.

Yeah, shut up, asshole.

My throat stretched uncomfortably and my gag reflex almost kicked in, but I somehow managed to keep it down.

I applied as much pressure as I could with my tongue, chuckling against his shaft and sending vibrations through it as I laughed at my own stupid joke. I came up off of it to breathe, still stroking him with my hand.

"Fuck you, I'm proud of myself." I said simply, not even waiting for a reply before leaning over again to suck on his head and run my tongue along the slit.

" _Nngh_ \-- Sure, but I'm not fucking proud of your godawful puns. That smartass mouth of yours is always-- _ughh_ \-- spouting off fucking n-nonsense." He groaned between words. I looked up again and took my mouth off his dick with a lewd pop.

"You just called yourself fucking nonsense, idiot." I pointed out. Negan rolled his eyes this time, pushing my head down with a gloved hand.

"Yeah, yeah, fucking sure. Just get the fuck back to-- _Ohh, fuck_..." The man continued to moan, fisting my hair and pushing it down. I groaned slightly against his cock, furrowing my eyebrows as my throat clenched achingly. Fucking asshole, I wasn't ready.

At one point, he started to buck his hips as I deepthroated him partially against my will. Soon enough, I heard a loud groan from above me as the truck slowed significantly, not having to look up to know that Negan's eyes had rolled back and his fingers clenched tight around the steering wheel.

Thick strands of cum burst into my throat, hot strand by hot strand, and luckily my boss was grounded enough to release me. I quickly rose from his dick, forcing myself to keep pumping him as I coughed. I moved Negan's shaft so it mostly shot into my mouth, not wanting to show up to Alexandria with semen all over me.

Talk about awkward.

I swallowed as much as I could, even leaning down again to lick whatever mess was left on his length before he took my hair and gently pulled me up.

The man was met with a face that had a few streaks of white across the chin and cheeks, a few strands of hair sticking to them, and eyes that tried to pierce him with an expression that showed "unimpressed."

All he did, though, was grin charmingly at me before letting my go and putting his eyes back on the road to catch up with the others while I cleaned up. I flipped down the visor to look at my reflection and quickly assessed what I needed to do.

"Thank you, sweetheart. You're my fucking favorite Savior, you fucking know that?" Negan grinned, leading one of my hands to the wheel after I wiped my face with a mildly dusty cloth so he could tuck himself back in again.

I only hummed in response, not bothering to pay him any more attention, and set to taming my tangled hair once he took control of the truck again.

What a dickwad.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of short but whatever?? I guess lol
> 
> This is my 2nd submission for Negan Smut Week and is part of a series, so go check that out if you haven't yet
> 
> Again, my Instagram for fanfiction updates is @absolutelyinsignificant
> 
> This was short but kind of fun to write! Thanks so much for reading, hope it wasn't too bad <3<3


End file.
